I'm nothing without u
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Heechul harus menyaksikan sendiri kekasih tercintanya merenggut nyawa di hadapannya ! /Hanchul/YAOI/[REPOST] yang kmarin di hapus , enjoy this drabble , bad Summary!


**I'm nothing without you.. **

**Rate : T **

**Angst hurt romance**

**Hanchul / YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu agnes monica yang tanpa kekasihku. (y)**

.

.

.

"ha-ha-hannie .. hiks waeyo .. wae .. WAE?!" heechul yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menangis sambil memeluk jasad namja yang sangat di cintainya itu. Hujan tidak berhenti-hentinya mengguyur heechul dan jasad hankyung. "hikss hannie waeyo? Kau meninggalkan ku eoh? Seharusnya aku yang mati AKU ! Bukan kau hannie !." tangisan heechul makin menjadi. Namun sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang menghiraukan keduanya. hujan badai terus mengguyur kota seoul. Darah terus menggenang bercampur dengan air hujan. "ARGHHH !"

_**Flashback 2 jam yang lalu… **_

Seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di pinggiran jendela apartementnya sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan bertamu ke rumahnya. Sedangkan di luar hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota seoul. "ishh cina pabo lama sekali datangnya!." Heechul menyambar smartphone yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung menelepon kontak bernama 'chinese prince'.

Sedangkan di sebrang jalan terlihat seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan sebuah mini market. Mendengar smartphonenya berbunyi dan di layarnya tertera 'my princess'.

"hee—"

"yak ! kau di mana eoh?! Lama sekali?!"

"a-ah aku di mini market di seberang appartement mu bisa kah kau bawakan aku payung?"

"ahh jinjja? Ah iya aku melihatmu hannie , tunggu di sana ne?"

Tanpa basa basi heechul langsung turun membawa sebuah payung di genggamannya. Sesampainya di pinggir jalan heechul melihat hangeng yang berada di sebrang jalan berteduh di depan mini market. Ketika heechul menyebrang terlihat dari kejauhan truck melaju kencang dan sedikit lagi mengenai heechul. Hankyung yang melihatnya langsung melesat menarik dan mendorong heechul ke trotoar heechul namun sayang hankyung tidak sempat menyusul dan truck itu malah menabrak hankyung dan melaju begitu saja tanpa tanggung jawab.

BRUK

Hankyung terlempar ke pinggir jalan sedangkan payung yang di bawa heechul tadi rusak tak ber aturan. "ANDWE !" teriak heechul langsung berlari kea rah hankyung dan menegecek detak nadi di pergelangan tangan hankyung. Heechul mengenggam tangan yang ternyata masih berdetak nadinya tersebut dan menciumnya dia tak peduli wajahnya penuh dengan darah yang mengalir di tangan hankyung. "heechullie .." lirih hankyung setengah sadar membelai surai coklat heechul dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah heechul. "ne hannie? Hannie ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks apa jadinya aku kalau kau pergi?." Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi petanyaan heechul. "simpan ini.." ucap hankyung melepas cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Cincin pertunangan mereka. "wae? Wae?! Kau mau pergi?! Yak ! minggu depan pernikahan kita hannie .." tetesan air mata heechul kini tidak terlihat karna hujan yang terus mengguyur mereka. Hankyung kembali tersenyum dan membelai pipi heechul lembut. "aku di sini." Hankyung menunjuk dada heechul. Pelan-pelan hankyung memejamkan matanya. "andwe! Andwe!" heechul mengguncang tubuh hankyung. Hankyung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Nafas terakhirnya kini tangan yang di genggam heechul melemas karna tidak ada nyawa yang mengisi tubuh itu lagi.

_**Flashback off **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Langit begitu gelap hujan tak juga reda_

_Ku harus menyaksikan cintaku terenggut _

_Tak terselamatkan… _

.

.

.

Heechul terus terduduk di samping nisan bertuliskan huruf kanji yang ber arti 'tan hankyung'. Tetesan air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari bola mata indahnya itu. "hyung bersabarlah … kalau kau terus bersedih han hyung juga akan sedih melihatmu." Siwon menepuk pundak heechul berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu. Sedangkan heechul tak sedikit pun merespon kata-kata siwon dia masih saja mengelus-elus nisan hankyung. "siwonnie … bisakah kau beri tahu di mana letak surga? Aku ingin menggantikan tempatku dengan hannie.." siwon yang di beri pertanyaan hanya menatap sendu hyung tersayangnya itu. Dia sungguh walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak rela hyungnya itu mencintai hankyung tapi lebih tidak rela lagi melihat hyungnya yang seperti ini. "molla hyung aku tidak tau.." jawab siwon. "hyung ayo pulang sebentar lagi hujan , nanti kau sakit tidak baik untuk—."

"ya siwonnie aku tau , bisakah kau tunggu di mobil?" ketus heechul yang sedikit kesal dengan siwon yang seperti hendak memisahkannya dengan hannnienya. "beraninya kau pergi … dan tak kembali hannie … kau berani sekali .." heechul meneteskan kembali air matanya. Heechul meremas perut datarnya. "hannie kau akan jadi appa. Bad appa kkk." Heechul terkikik miris. "Tunggu aku di sana tan hankyung. Tunggu .. jeongmal" Heechul mengecup nisan tersebut dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

_Apalah artinya hidup tanpa kekasihku… _

_Percuma ku berada di sini…_

.

.

.

_**7 tahun kemudian..**_

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan di sampingnya ada namja kecil berwajah cantik. keduanya memasuki kawasan pemakaman. Namja kecil itu membawa buket bunga matahari dan lili putih. "umma .. appa .." namja kecil itu mengelus nisan kedua orang tuanya yang bersebelahan. "apa kabar kalian? Aku bawakan bunga favorite kalian." "appa .. jaga umma ne? dia rela meninggalkan ku demi appa , dia sangat mencintai appa sampai dia sendiri tidak sempat melihatku." Siwon mengusap punggung taemin-namja kecil itu- yang sedang menahan tangisnya mengingat ummanya yang meninggal saat melahirkannya. "seharusnya kalian bangga memiliki taemin." Kini siwon angkat bicara. "dia tidak mau mengganti marganya dia tetap seorang tan.." lanjut siwon. "daddy.." taemin menatap ayah angkatnya itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap taemin. "selamat hari chuseok appa umma." Taemin mengecup nisan besar yang bertuliskan 'tan hankyung dan tan heechul' "saranghae." Ucap taemin. Kini taemin merasakan kedua pipinya seperti di kecup oleh dua orang dan dia yakin itu adalah appa dan ummanya.

.

.

.

**E**

**N**

**D  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Hueee siapa yang nangis? Lady yakin gak ada (?) okeh ini drable iseng karna habis dengerin lagunya agnes yang tanpa kekasihku. Ntah langsung terlintas buat bikin ff ini. yang baca mohon ripiunya ye? ^o^ **

**_LadyChulHee_**


End file.
